Aniversario
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Hoy se cumple 1 año desde que Hipo conoció a Chimuelo y piensa celebrarlo a lo mejor!. pero, tal vez, ahora se festeje otra cosa también... ( Este es mi primer Yaoi no sean tan crueles XD )


_**Holisss, hace algún tiempo recuerdo que varios en el grupo de facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma" habían dicho que les gustaría que Hipo cantara la siguiente canción y desde cuando estoy que lo quiero hacer y apenas hoy se me hizo, disfruten n.n **_

_**-**__Hipo..- __**Dragones, recuerden que Hipo los entiende perfectamente.**_

-Amigo…- **Canto**

Era un nuevo día en la isla de Berk y todo paz y tranquilidad en el pueblo dragones surcaban los cielos, los jinetes tenían sus competencias del mejor truco y la gente hacia sus deberes; Estoico arreglaba algunos problemas del pueblo mientras que Bocon estaba trabajando en alguna espada, si, todo normal. Aunque no podemos olvidar al gran héroe del todo el pueblo y la persona que acabo con una guerra de más de trescientos años, hablamos de Hipo Horrendo Abejo III, hijo del jefe de la aldea, heredero de todo Berk y por supuesto jinete del posiblemente ultimo furia nocturna, el cual él consideraba lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, conocido como Chimuelo.

Hipo estaba un poco ( por no decir mucho ) atareado, en menos de tres días se cumpliría un año desde que conoció a Chimuelo y con ello el inicio de su gran amistad, que a pesar de que el la valoraba más que a du propia vida, el no sabía en qué punto el quería algo más. Si gente, Hipo de había enamorado de un dragón y para molerle más la vida, de Chimuelo; si la vida lo odiaba, como se le ocurre enamorarse de un dragón?, solo a él le pasaba. El sabia que eso esta mas que prohibido, que era ilógico y demasiado raro, por eso no decía nada y se guardaba sus ideas y pensamientos para sí mismo, teniendo que tragarse las lagrimas que querían salir a flote cuando recordaba que esa amistad, solo se quedaría como eso, una amistad. Tenía bien en claro que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos; volviendo al tema inicial, Hipo quería que ese día fuera especial para ambos, mas para Chimuelo que para él, por lo cual ya tenía gran parte planeada, quería que todo saliera a la perfección, aunque eso le costara no descansar nada en todo el día.

Mientras que Hipo se mataba trabajando, Chimuelo notaba como su niño actuaba algo raro esos días, casi no lo veía en el día y en la noche se dormía en cuanto tocara la cama, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero Hipo siempre le decía que todo estaba bien, que solo estaba cansado. A Chimuelo no lo convencía del todo la respuesta, pero no lo demostraba, lo que le tenía preocupado era que a Hipo se le olvidara por completo la fecha que se aproximaba, el recordara siempre esa fecha ya que fue ese día que conoció a la persona que le robo el corazón por completo. Si ese mismo día que Hipo y el formaron su grandiosa amistad (envidiada por muchos) fue el mismo día que se dio cuenta que su corazón siempre le pertenecía a él, si, el se había enamorado de su jinete, de Hipo. Se consideraba un loco por haberse enamorado de un humano y para variar las cosas de su jinete, lo mejor en su vida. El sabia de primera mano que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos por de más de un motivo. Él lo único que quería para ese día era que él y su niño estuvieran solos pasándola a lo mejor, pero si Hipo seguía igual de atareado de seguro se le olvidaría.

Pasaron los días faltantes para la fecha más importante de los dos, ese día Hipo se levanto más temprano de lo usual para dar una checada de último momento, al asegurarse que todo estaba listo regreso a su hogar para encontrar a Chimuelo aun dormido, sonriendo levemente se acercó a él para empezar a acariciarle la cabeza y despertarlo delicadamente.

-Despierta amigo- Le decía Hipo con una voz muy dulce, solo para él.

Lentamente Chimuelo fue despertando y cuando abrió los ojos se sintió muy feliz de que Hipo estuviera a su lado y más con esa sonrisa,

-_Hola hipo- _Saludo Chimuelo a Hipo lamiéndole un poco la cara.

-Jajaja, amigo sabes que eso no se quita- Le decía Hipo riendo un poco.

Después de limpiarse ambos bajaron a la cocina a desayunar donde Hipo le dio a Chimuelo una canasta de sus pescados favoritos, a Chimuelo no se le paso ese pequeño detalle, por lo cual, con ese brillo de esperanza de que a su niño no se allá olvidado esa fecha tan especial lo miro con un poco de duda.

Hipo inmediatamente supo porque la mirada de su amigo, por lo cual con una sonrisa se le acerco.

-¿Enserio pensaste que se me olvidaría esta fecha?, jamás en la vida eso pasara. Hace un año cometí el error de arrancarte la habilidad de poder volar por ti solo, pero también, hace un año te conocí y créeme que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Le contesto Hipo con una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras lo abrazaba.

Chimuelo ahora estaba más que feliz al saber que a su niño no se le había olvidado, con mucha alegría se lanzó sobre el su niño para empezarlo a lamer, mientras que Hipo reía por las acciones de su amigo.

-Ya, ya amigo, mejor terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a volar un rato solamente nosotros dos- Dijo Hipo para lograr quitarse a Chimuelo de encima, cosa que logro.

Ambos muy alegres desayunaron tranquilamente disfrutando la compañía del otro, terminando de desayunar salieron de la casa y disfrutaron y tranquilo vuelo. Recorrieron algunas islas más allá de Berk y así se siguieron hasta el atardecer, fue hasta tarde que volvieron a la isla de Berk, ambos se la habían pasado muy bien, riendo y jugando pero sobre todo felices de estar juntos.

-Amigo vamos a un lugar antes de ir a casa- Dijo de repente Hipo, sorprendiendo un poco a Chimuelo, que a pesar de la duda, dejo que su niño lo guiara al lugar deseado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, cuando llegaron Chimuelo se sorprendió un poco y a la vez sonrió al reconocer el lugar; la cala. Ese lugar tan especial para él, fue donde conoció a Hipo, donde ambos se empezaron algo que cambiaría al mundo por siempre y donde se dio cuenta que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a él.

Volteo a ver a Hipo el cual traía un raro instrumento, ya que nunca en la vida lo había visto, como el instrumento que tocaba Bocón pero un poco más grande, no tanto, porque aún era pequeño color negro con toques verdes, con una varilla algo grande, eso le llamo mucho la atención a Chimuelo que solo miraba a Hipo muy curiosamente.

Hipo solo mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, espero que a su amigo le gustara la razón por la cual había estado muy ocupado perfeccionando todo.

Empezó a tocar con aquel instrumento, el cual se debía admitir que sonaba muy bien, el sonido era suave, cuando de repente empezó a tocar más rápido. De repente se escuchó lo que para Chimuelo era lo mejor que había escuchado, era simplemente hermoso…

Tengo un sueño,  
>tú estás allí,<br>a lo alto en algún lugar sobre las nubes.  
>La lluvia está cayendo del cielo,<br>pero nunca te toca,  
>tú estás mucho más arriba.<p>

Hipo empezó a cantar lo que había estado creando únicamente para Chimuelo, esa canción que le salió desde el corazón…

No más preocupaciones,  
>no más miedos.<br>Tú los has hecho desaparecer.  
>La tristeza intentó robarse el espectáculo<br>pero ahora se siente como hace muchos años atrás.

…Cantando, todo lo que él había hecho por él y que nunca en la vida le podría pagar como era merecido, como él se lo merecía…

Y yo, yo estaré contigo en cada paso

…No mentía, decía toda la verdad que se podía, ya que en esta canción se expresaba todo lo que podía…

Hey!  
>Hey!<br>Esta noche encontré un amigo en tí  
>y te mantengo cerca de mí por siempre<p>

… Si tenía que dar la vida por Chimuelo, con todo gusto lo haría, todo con tal de saber que él estaba bien…

Ven y vuela conmigo  
>en una fantasía,<p>

…Volar lo que siempre los unía más y más cada día, lo que le fascinaba a ambos ya que siempre que estaban en el cielo, solo existían ellos dos…

Donde tú puedes estar  
>con quienquiera que desees.<br>Ven y vuela conmigo

…Chimuelo solo escuchaba encantado la voz de su niño junto con ese instrumento, era algo maravilloso. En todo sentido de la palabra…

Podemos volar el entero día,  
>muéstrame el mundo<br>cántame una canción.  
>Dime qué es lo que nos aguarda el futuro.<br>Tú y yo, pintaremos todo de oro

…Ambos confiaban ciegamente en el otro, con solo mirarse a los ojos sabían lo que sentía el otro…

Y yo, yo creeré cada palabra tuya  
>Hey!<br>Hey!  
>Porque yo, yo tengo un amigo en ti<br>siempre permaneceremos juntos

… Esa era una promesa entre los dos que sin importar que se mantendría, nadie lo impediría, sin impórtales el precio, siempre estarían juntos…

Ven a volar conmigo  
>en una fantasía,<br>donde tú puedes estar  
>con quienquiera que desees.<br>Ven a volar conmigo

…Lo que más amaban era estar juntos sin impórtales los obstáculos que tuvieran que pasar y mucho más si era en el cielo, su elemento…

Hey!  
>Y yo, yo estaré contigo en cada paso<br>esta noche encontré un amigo en tí  
>y te mantengo cerca de mí por siempre<p>

…La noche se acercaba y la canción acababa, la melodía se escuchaba y los sentimientos de ambos volaban…

Ven a volar conmigo  
>en una fantasía,<br>donde tú puedes estar  
>con quienquiera que desees<br>Ven a volar conmigo

Ven a volar conmigo  
>en una fantasía,<br>donde tú puedes estar  
>con quienquiera que desees<br>Ven a volar conmigo

…La canción acabo, la noche había llegado y ahora todo era iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Hipo estaba un poco cansado, ya que tocar el instrumento o violín como él lo llamaba y cantar al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil, pero, solo miraba a su amigo, esperaba alguna reacción de él, pero él también lo miraba.

Chimuelo miraba fascinado a su Hipo, si, desde hace algunos días lo llamaba su Hipo, no era de nadie más, pero, lo tenía que demostrar, tenía que decirle a Hipo sus sentimientos, pero el miedo de ser rechazado y que Hipo lo odiara sería algo que jamás en la vida lograría superar, pero también estaba la pequeñísima esperanza de que el correspondiera sus sentimientos así que arriesgando todo se acercó a Hipo, el cual estaba dejando el instrumento a lado de una roca.

_-Hipo…-_ Le llamo Chimuelo para atraer la atención de su pequeño.

Cuando Hipo se voltio Chimuelo se quedó embobado por la imagen de Hipo bajo la luz de la luna, era completamente hermosa, esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban y esa mirada tan tierna y dulce solo para él.

-¿Que pasa Chimuelo?- Le pregunto Hipo con esa voz tan dulce.

Ahora si estaba muriéndose de nervios, el valor que tenía hace un momento se había desaparecido de repente y solamente lo consumía los nervios, no, tenía que armarse de valor y decirle a Hipo sus sentimientos.

-Amigo. Chimuelo ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Hipo, un poco preocupado por Chimuelo.

Hipo se agacho para poder ver a su amigo y saber que era lo que le pasaba. Al tenerlo tan cerca Chimuelo ya no pudo soportar más y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, lo beso.

Un beso suave y tierno, lleno de sentimiento, Chimuelo lo estaba disfrutando mucho, esos labios eran tan suaves con un sabor a vainilla, tan dulce y suave, era simplemente perfecto.

Hipo estaba muy sorprendido por esto, jamás en la vida se lo hubiera esperado y ahora estaba pasando, lo que tantas veces soñó era realidad, ya más calmado y feliz sobre todo, correspondió el beso lentamente y algo tímido a la vez. Chimuelo al sentir que Hipo empezaba a corresponder el beso sonrió y el beso cambio de uno suave a uno más salvaje y candente.

Hubiera durado más el beso, de no ser porque ambos recordaron que necesitaban el aire para vivir, se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, ambos reflejaban amor puro y sincero.

-_Te amo Hipo- _ Dijo muy dulce Chimuelo a Hipo que lo miraba muy sonrojado y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo Chimuelo- Le contesto Hipo más sonrojado que antes.

Se la pasaron un rato acostados, disfrutando la compañía del otro, cuando de repente una pregunta llego a la mente de Hipo.

-¿¡Ya no me dijiste que te pareció la canción?!- Le reclamo de repente Hipo.

Eso a Chimuelo sorprendió un poco, pero solo sonrió y volvió a besar a Hipo para calmarlo, cosa que logro.

-¿_Tú la escribiste y creaste, verdad?- _Pregunto con una sonrisa Chimuelo, a lo que Hipo solo pudo asentir ya que estaba muy sonrojado por el beso anterior.

_-Estuvo fantástica, me a encantado- _Fue la respuesta de Chimuelo a la duda de Hipo.

Hipo solo sonrió a lo dicho por su ahora pareja, cuando menos se lo espero Chimuelo lo volvió a besar a lo que Hipo correspondió con gusto.

_-¡Ya era hora!- _Se escuchó de repente, lo cual sorprendió a los dos ya que pensaban que estaban solos,

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto rápidamente Hipo mientras que se paraba, Chimuelo lo emito, pero logro reconocer rápidamente el aroma del pequeño intruso.

_-¡Sal de ahí sabandija, que no sabes que es la privacidad de dos personas!- _Grito de repente Chimuelo enfadado.

-¿De qué hablas Chimuelo?, ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntaba Hipo muy confundido.

De la nada, un pequeño dragoncito verde salió de entre los árboles, asustando un poco a Hipo, pero se calmó al reconocer al dragón.

-¿¡Tirador!?- Grito Hipo muy sorprendido.

_-¡Te voy a matar enano!- _Le grito furioso Chimuelo.

_-Ya, ya relájense los dos, es que ya era hora que lo confesaron, ambos son masoquistas, ¿Porque se tardaron tanto en decirlo?- _ Preguntaba inocentemente Tirador.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía el pequeño terrible terror, Hipo estaba muy sonrojado por lo que decía, mientras que Chimuelo lo quería matar. De repente el pequeño dragón tuvo que empezar a volar por su vida ya que el furia nocturna lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlo, fue entonces que Hipo salió del estado de shock en el cual se encontraba, que empezó a perseguir a Chimuelo para evitar que matara a su pequeño dragón.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores para los dos, ya que a partir de ese día no solo se celebraría el inicio de su amistad, sino también de su relación.

_**Bueno, este es mi primer Yaoi y qué mejor de mi pareja favorita: Toothcup. También hago esto porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y al fin cumplí mis 15 n.n y esto va dedicado a mi grupo favorito de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma".**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo, dejen sus comentarios todo es bien recibido, solamente no sean tan crueles n.n **_

_**Antes de que se me olvide, les dejo el link de la canción n.n**_

_** watch?v=DiVWvrt6jKw**_

_**Canción: INTO A FANTASY by Alexander Rybak**_


End file.
